


Drunken confessions

by InfinityWriter1000



Category: RWBY
Genre: Fluff, Grimm hunting, Multi, Mutual Romantic interest, Platonic Romance, Shipping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-11
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-06-07 19:32:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6821209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InfinityWriter1000/pseuds/InfinityWriter1000
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It been four months since STRQ graduating and decided to walk their hunter paths alone. But what happens when Qrow runs into a certain someone in a random town and manages to get her drunk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just decided to write a little piece on my favorite RWBY ship while i brainstorm new ideas for my other fic.

Anyone that new who Qrow was also knew that he tended to enjoy his own company more than others when it came to missions. Not because he didn’t work well with others. No. He was more than willing to let others lend him a hand when he needed it. But it just wasn’t the same as when he was alone on missions, he felt more focused, just him and his trusty scythe facing hordes of Grimm.   
It was only on rare occasions that the young Huntsman would actually seek out company for a mission and this was not one of those days.

He had just driven into a small town miles away from Vale. His bike was low on fuel and he needed a bite to eat. So he booked a room in a small roadside motel for the night and used whatever money he still had left to buy a hot meal before retiring to bed. 

The next morning he was on his way out of town when he realized he didn’t have enough fuel to get to the next settlement. So Qrow decided to check the town boards for any high paying Grimm related problems he could deal with on his own. It was there that he spotted a familiar Ivory cloaked figure standing in front of the large Poster.  
With a smirk Qrow approached her from behind and tapped her shoulder.

“Huh?-Qrow! What are you doing here!” Summer said in a shocked voice that quickly turned into pleasant surprise. Her short brown locks and red tips almost shinned to his eyes.

“I should be asking you that? You here on some hunting business too?”

“Yup. Just decided to stop buy for a meal and to refuel Consuela” she replied with a cherry smile. Qrow tilted his head in confusion at the last word.

“Great. Wait Con- What?”

“You know, my car” 

“Oh. That old rust bucket”. How could he forget after last time? That old model truck she bought right after graduation for herself. He and Raven had tried their damnedest to keep her from purchasing the rickety death trap of a vehicle but she was dead set on it. Another strange quirk to add to ever growing list of weird things she was into.

“Hey, it’s not old. And it’s not a rust bucket either. I’ll have you know that it can pack enough fuel to drive for three days straight without stopping” she said.

“And the benefits stop there” he replied sharply. She’d probably already picked up that he was enjoying this and huffed in resignation. 

“Well at least Tai gets it” she said as she rested an arm on her hip. True, Taiyang was the only one in the team that backed Summer up when she bought the thing. Probably because they were both Country kids.

Try as he might he couldn’t stop the mental image of the entire team living in some old country home. Him and Tai sitting on large wooden rocking chairs on the porch, speaking with some horrible hillbilly accent while Summer and Raven would be either cooking dinner or knitting sweaters for the Winter. Or whatever other unrepentantly sexist role his dirty mind could come up with. 

“Um, I’m talking to you!” Summer said as she snapped her fingers in his face to bring him back to earth.

“Yeah yeah, I heard ya” he replied. He wouldn’t dare breathe a word of that little fantasy, not unless he wanted steel in his nuts. “Well since were here together we might as well do it together.

“Yup. Just like before” she said with that bubbly persona popping back up. Unlike the rest of them she could never stay mad about anything for long, which was easily her best trait.

“Well then, lets find some Grimm to slay” he said as he placed both arms in his pocket and motioned for her to follow to which she cheerily followed.


	2. Down and dirty

“Ouch! Damn it this whole jungle’s infested with mosquito” Qrow said in irritation as he slapped what was possibly the one hundredth mosquito on his arm. He knew he should have worn something with longer sleeves but with this heat it could have possibly been worst. 

Summer was having an even worst time than him since her cloak kept on getting stuck on branches and leaves. Sure their Aura’s were shielding them from the worst of their pest troubles but it wasn’t much help with things like the scorching heat or the almost intoxicating smell of Tobacco plants.

“Come on, quit winning Qrow. It’s not the first time we’ve done missions under difficult conditions”

“Doesn’t mean I can’t complain about it”

“You’re impossible”

“Thanks”

She rolled her eyes at him even though he wouldn’t see it from behind her. So to express her tiredness she made sure to push the branch in her path just far enough so it would whack Qrow’s face with an audible ‘Twack’ followed by an ‘oww’ from the victim.

“Oops” she said as she turned around to look at him with an unapologetic smile. He scowled at her as he rubbed his sore Jaw.

“You did that on purpose”

“Only because you wouldn’t stop winning”

“Alright, I get it” he said with a slight smirk despite the small bruise on his chin.  
When they made it to the Grimm’s last known location Qrow spotted something on the floor and raised an arm to stop Summer in her tracks.

“Huh? What is it?” she asked with a visibly puzzled look. Qrow didn’t reply immediately but instead crouched down with his elbow resting on one knee and pushed leaves on the floor aside to reveal a huge paw print.

“Well well, looks like those town people weren’t stretching things when they said this thing was big”

“Wow, is that a Grimm track?” she asked as she bent over his shoulder to get a better look.

“Yup, a big one.”

“A Jagerbar then, only Grimm that could make print like that” she said with a thoughtful look. Qrow would have usually made a witty remark to that statement if he wasn’t so confused right now.

“It’s certainly the size one, but…There’s something off about it”

“Off? Like what?”

“Look at claw marks S, their cutting the soil way too deep” he stated using her little nickname, Summer however was still lost 

“Huh?”.

“Jagerbar’s have much bigger claws than this. It’s supposed to look twice as big on the mud but not cut nearly as deep. These claw marks fit the description of a Beowolf but its way too big to be one either. So just what exactly are dealing with here” he explained while Summer stared at him looking absolutely stunned.  
Looking up at her Qrow raised an eyebrow.

“What is it?” he asked as he looked back at her.

“Nothing really I’m just really shocked by how smart you sounded just now”

“Hey I study too you know, when I feel like it” he said defensively. She let out an amused snicker before placing an arm on his shoulder.

“Then prove it. Track that Grimm down before lunch time. Leaders order” she said with a grin. 

“Were not students anymore Sum-“ he started when she cut him off.

“Leaders orders Qrow!” she barked while grinning at him childishly. Qrow let out an exasperated sigh before standing up to his full height.

“Cut the act Summer, you just wanna head back and have those free cookies that old Lady was offering” he said as he narrowed his eyes at her. Summer gave a look of mock-hurt and turned away from him.  
“I would never do that. How could you even say that?” she said while pretending he hurt her feelings. But Qrow wasn’t an easy person to guilt trip and rolled his eyes at her before turning back to the paw print. 

Placing a thoughtful hand on his chin Qrow carefully examined the paw-print. Suddenly he heard the sound of a Twig snapping and immediately looked behind him. He barely had a second to react, fortunately it was more than enough time for him to perform a side flip and out of harm’s way. As his body twisted he felt something huge whizz past his head and landed on his feet. 

Glancing over at a nearby branch Qrow could see Summer perched on a tree having picked up on the danger at roughly the same time as Qrow and leaped out of the way.  
Drawing his blade Qrow turned back to the attacker and spotted a large seven foot Grimm standing before him. But there was something off about it.

It had four large clawed hands and could stand up right. Could it have been a new breed of Grimm they hadn’t heard about. Before he could come to a conclusion the beast was charging at him full speed, its reflexes were incredible for such a large Grimm so much that Qrow just barely managed to block the first blow to his head.

Gritting his teeth under its overwhelming strength he ducked under its second claw before leaping back to give himself some room. It would have closed distance between them quickly if a pair of chained daggers didn’t pierce through its spiky back and pull it back. Letting out and enraged roar the Grimm wheeled round giving Qrow time to leap into the nearest tree.

“Shit, I’ve never seen this ugly mug before” Qrow said as he drew his gun and fired at it. The bullets only seemed to annoy the beast rather than actually hurt it.

“Doesn’t matter, we take it down here so no one else has to” she said as she retracted her daggers from the Grimm and back into her arms. “I’ll distract it. Qrow you get into its blind spot and strike when you get chance” she said with all traces of humour gone from her tone.

“Gotcha” he said as he leaped towards another branch. Using her long chains to latch onto branches Summer swung around the area to get the Grimm’s attention. It took the bait and ran after her.   
Using its incredible strength to its advantage it lifted some huge rocks and tossed them at her with a frightening level accuracy, she only managed to dodge all of them with some skilful twists and well timed ducks. But for the last one it was just plain luck that she went behind that tree just as the boulder hit it.

Grabbing a branch she used her momentum to propel herself into the air. Chains extending from her sleeves she adjusted their trajectory just enough so the daggers were aimed right at the Grimm’s head. If she got this right she could kill it right here without Qrow’s help. A triumphant smirk was beginning to form on her lips when the unthinkable happened.  
The Grimm grabbed her daggers and used its other limbs to pull her back down to earth at alarming speed.

“What!” she yelled in shock as she plummeted to the ground and with each passing second she could see Its huge jaws widening. At that size it could probably swallow a human hole. Was it seriously planning on chowing down on her just as soon as she reached the ground? Rude.

But suddenly a familiar blade went right through the back of its chest causing the Grimm to squeal in pain and take a swipe at Qrow. Just in the nick of time too since she was only just a few metres above when he impaled it and internally sighed in relief when the beasts large Talons throw her over it while trying to strike the young huntsman.

She used her agility to flip upright and skid across the dirt. While doing so she pulled out a pair of hand guns and fired some rounds of led into its thick hide. In an attempt to slow herself down she reached for the base of a large tree, but her legs suddenly lost all its balance and before she even had time to assess what happened she was up to her ears in salt water.

“Summer!” Qrow yelled in concern as he watched his teammate go down and out of the fight. The thought alone was enough to set him in a bitter mood, but seeing her get hurt sent rage coursing through his body. It was dead.

Switching into his scythe mode he charged at the humanoid Grimm and started raining blows on it, ducking and rolling out of each counterstrike. With a single well timed strike he sliced two its arms off.  
The beast groaned in pained and growled at him angrily, its eyes still holding that mindless blood lust that all Grimm had in common.   
Even though he had given it his all he had still sustained his share of cuts and bruises that wouldn’t heal anytime soon. He could see that there was still quite a bit of fight left in the Grimm while he was so exhausted from all the exertion that he could barely hold his scythe up. Not a feeling he was use too.  
He was certain the Grimm would pounce at any second and steeled himself for it. But then a gun shot went right through the side of its head with a loud bang, killing it instantly. Eyes widening in surprise Qrow looked over to the direction the bullet came from and spotted a completely mud covered Summer holding a sniper rifle in her arms

“Qrow are you alright?” she asked worriedly as she limped up to him. But the question didn’t really register in his head since the only thing his mind could focus on was the blood leaking from her open leg wound. 

“I’m fine. You’re the one I should be asking. Your leg looks pretty bad”

“It looks worse than it is. What about that chest injury? You need to get that looked at now” she said as she examined him. No doubt making a conscious effort to not touch him while she was covered from head to toe in mud and salt water. 

He couldn’t tell what the extent of her injuries were thanks to the mud but he was willing to wager she was pretending to not be in pain to avoid worrying him. And she had one hell of a Poker face to boot.

“Its fine. For now let’s just get back to town alright?”

“Yeah, we should do that” she said in agreement as she gave the Grimm’s corpse a brief glance to see it fad into dust.   
Just he expected she started limping sluggishly down the beaten path causing Qrow to sigh internally. She wasn’t getting back to town anytime soon at that pace. 

“If you need help just say so Summer” he said as he grabbed one of her arms and slung it over his shoulder. This resulted in a flustered response from Summer who blushed hard in surprise and tried to pull away. But Qrow kept his grip on her arm to stop her.

“Qrow, just what are you doing? You’ll get your clothes dirty” she said while giving him an incredulous look.

“I’m not gonna let you make that injury worse just because you don’t want to ask for my help Summer. Besides I owe you one for that save” Qrow admitted as he put an arm over her hip to better support her leg. He ignored the thick smell of gutter water and kept his eyes ahead.

“Geez, Qrow. You sure a forceful” she said with a hint of both exasperation and amusement in her voice. How she managed to find anything humorous when she was covered from head to toe in what may as well have been organic waste was beyond him but looking for the silver lining in every bad situation was her specialty so he didn’t bother questioning it and helped her move one step at a time. 

But it soon became apparent that at the rate they were moving they’d never get back before sundown.

“I think I might have to carry you” he said suddenly causing Summer to glance at him in surprise.

“Um, why do you need to do that Qrow?”

“In case you haven’t noticed your legs bleeding out. We need to avoid putting too much pressure on it. ” 

“It’s not bothering me that much”

“It’s bothering me” he countered as he brought an arm to her upper back looked at her for permission. After a moment she gave a reluctant nod for Qrow to pick her in his arms. 

An awkward silence fell over them as he tried to adjust her more comfortably in his arms while keeping a straight face on. Knowing that sooner they got home the sooner he’d put her down Summer spoke up.

“Well come on, lets head back to town” she said as she twiddled her thumbs to distract herself from what was happening right now. 

“Yeah” he said he began walking back to town. Something told them both this was gonna be a long trip.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In my own little head cannon I like to think Qrow’s a natural encyclopaedia when it comes to tracking and identifying Grimm based on subtle details like smell, size or tracks in the chapters case. Even more so than the rest of STRQ. Which is also how I think he’s gonna help Yang find her mom in Volume 4.  
> And here’s the long overdue second chapter. Sorry for the wait guys but I kind of got sick last week and couldn’t write anything but I’ve already started the chapter so you won’t have to wait long. Well see you guys soon. Peace out.


	3. Drunk confession

Despite his best efforts to navigate the thick bushes and narrow paths it had already gotten dark by the time they made it back to town. Most of the people had retired into their homes and the streets were mostly empty. With some directions Qrow headed over to Summer’s place which annoyingly enough was in much better shape than the motel he was temporarily living in.   
After carrying her up the staircase he unlocked the door with her mud covered key. Almost the instant he unlocked the door Summer jumped out of his arms and back on her feet. She darted for the bathroom and closed the door behind her. Chuckling slightly he took a moment to examine his filth covered hands and chest injuries. Yup, he definitely needed a bath.

Closing the door behind him he went back to the motel for a hot shower. After which he treated and bandaged all the minor cuts and scrapes he’d sustained during the fight. He decided to wait until the next morning to head over to Summer’s place.

“It’s open” he heard Summer voice from other side just as he was about to knock. She’d probably seen him through the window.

“Hey S, you feeling better?” he asked as he opened the door to reveal Summer dressed in completely different attire. A small unbuttoned leather jacket with a grey sweater underneath. She also wore a black medium length skirt.  
She almost looked like a different person without her cloak on. 

“Yeah, now that I’m not covered in crap I feel better” she replied with a self-depreciating smile. She was busy tying a bandage round her injured leg from the comfort of her bed. The room was pretty well conditioned with a mini kitchen and dining table, as well as really comfy looking sofa and flat screen TV. 

Placed in a dirty basket on the other side of the room was her trademark cloak which had lost its bright arrogant glow. Replaced with a hideous coat of mud and rancid smell.  
He heard her sigh in depression and glanced back to see her staring at the bucket with a long frown.

“My cloak” she said sulkily. Qrow walked up to her and gave her shoulder a reassuring squeeze.

“It’s not that bad” he said with a smile. But Summer shook her head disapprovingly and let her shoulders slump.

“Yeah. It is. I just hope it’s not too late to get it cleaned” she said as she grabbed the bucket and turned back to Qrow. He never understood why the cloak was so important to her but now that her defining garment was nearly mangled beyond repair she seemed incomplete without it.

“I can always just buy you a new one” he offered. But Summer just gave a polite smile in response.

“Thanks Qrow but it’s cool. It’ll be tough but I’ll have to spend some time without it” she said breaking into a grin. 

“You’re that determined to keep it huh. I don’t mean to be an ass but I don’t think it come back from this one Sue”

“Your probably right. But I don’t want to believe you” she said as she stepped past him.  
He felt half tempted to roll his eyes at her for still thinking so irrationally even though she was supposed to be a battle hardened Veteran but decided to refrain. Turning around he followed her down the staircase to the trash disposal area where he watched her dumb every garment of close from yesterday except the cloak.

“I really wish that didn’t happen” she said as they walked over to the laundry section where she proceeded to dumb her cloak inside a washer and set it to its highest power. Qrow was half amused by her almost frantic behaviour but refrained from laughing at her.

“Would you prefer being warm food for a hungry Grimm?”

“Almost, but just almost”

She fiddled her fingers as she stared at the washer impatiently. Watching the inside become a mist of foam and soap. Qrow just leaned against a table casually, arms folded. When it eventually finished drying Summer rana fingers through it and examined the texture carefully.

“Not good enough yet!” she said before stuffing it back in for another long wash. She repeated the process two more times before she sighed and let her shoulders slump in defeat. “I guess as close as I can hope to get” she said she hung it on her arm. It wasn’t as white as it use to be but at least it was salvageable.

“So it’s not as clean as baby’s butt. At least you can still wear it” Qrow said trying to look at bright side. Summer nodded in agreement.

“Yeah, at least” she said she placed back in the bucket. “Wait for me outside while I hang it” she said as they exited the room to which Qrow nodded. When she came back from her apartment the headed out. “Alright. Let’s head out” she said before grabbing his wrist and dragging him across the street, all while ignoring Qrow’s annoyed complaints.

First they headed to the towns police station to inform them that their forest was now safe from Grimm. And after a bit of paperwork they stepped out the building a thousand lien richer. More than enough for them to refuel both their vehicles and move on to the next town.

“So, what you gonna do with your share of the money Qrow?” Summer asked as they walked aimlessly across the busy streets. He shrugged in response.

“To be honest, I’m not too sure. Maybe get a faster bike” he replied offhandedly.

“Yeah, I don’t really know either. Even though I’m only in this to make a difference in the world we really do make a lot of money for killing Grimm”

“Well we are basically risking our lives trying to slay Grimm. The people don’t have to worry about being eaten by some monster that prowls the forest and we get collect some dough. Everyone wins” 

“Yeah, except the Grimm"

“True. But their being great help to us by dying” he said to which Summer chuckled slightly.

“So what do you want to do before we leave?” she asked changing the topic

“How about visit a local bar” he suggested but judging by her the pout on her face she didn’t like it very much.

“Qrow, you know how I feel about drinking?” she said as she placed both hands on her hips starred up at him. He couldn’t deny that he found the look both annoying and attractive at the same time, that childish nature of her’s was something he’d normally find annoying but Summer just made it work by negating the negativity with her pretty silver eyes and dark hair.   
He stopped before he got lost daydreaming about her again and kicked the mushy feeling back into the corner where it belonged.

“You could always learn to love it Summer” he replied as he strolled down the lane. Instead of replying he felt an arm yank at his collar and pull him back. “Summer? the hell is it?” he asked in pained annoyance as he glanced back at her. Summer just grinned at him and motioned towards the arcade next to them.

“Instead of drinking let’s do something that’s actually fun” she said. Straitening his shirt Qrow sighed in resignation. There was absolutely no point arguing with her over this. 

“Whatever you say Sue” he said before being pulled into the arcade. She dragged him over to dance dance revolution and left him to go buy some coins. She was back in less than a minute and inserted a coin for two players. 

“I hope you’re prepared” she said with a competitive glint in her eye as they got on the stage.

“As I’ll ever be” he responded dryly as the beat started and an animated female with multi-coloured hair came into view on the shared screen.

GET REAAAADDDDYYY. GO!

 

NEW HIGH SCORE.  
REAPER SLAYER SCORE: 7 WINS. 0 LOSSES.  
LOSER: HOODED HEROINE. 7 LOSSES 0 WINS.

 

“How are you so good at this Qrow?” Summer exclaimed in shock as she stared at the high score. She didn’t even tally half of what he got after several tries.

“Summer, this is my first time playing this. I’m the one thats surprised” he replied with toothy grin.

“I don’t believe that. How could you do so well if this was your first try”. Qrow chuckled slightly before giving a shrug.

“I guess I’m just a natural” he said as he stepped off the stage and saw a chubby bearded man with a filthy worn out tea shirt holding a tinfoil crown and scowling at him. 

“Congratulations for beating the high score, here’s a –hic- victory crown to show off to friends and family” he said with bored face and stiff demeanour that clearly showed he wasn’t especially interested in this.

“What? You won a prize!” Summer wined as she got down from the stand. Qrow gave her single glancing back at the prize, he then smirked before accepting the crown.

“It all comes natural really” he said with a smug look as he placed it on his head. 

“Whatever you say sir” the man said before walking off. Summer couldn’t even begin understand how his legs could move so fast and hit every single note, it was really hard to believe that this was his first time. But she also wasn’t above accepting defeat and brushed any negative feelings for losing aside.

“Congrats on winning Qrow” she said trying to be good sport causing the grin on his face to widen. No doubt a mischievous thought was going through his head. And right on que he hooked an arm around her shoulder and puller her into a rough noogie. “Qrow. Oww! Get your hands off!” she said protest, but it only seemed to encourage him more

She tried yanking at his arms gently but he didn’t get the hint and kept her in a headlock.

“No can do Summer. Losers punishment” he said causing her to groan in annoyance before she got a funny though of her own. 

“Qrow, this isn’t humorous anymore” she warned. But he didn’t budge an inch. Having diplomacy fail gave Summer all the inspiration she needed to grab his legs and lift Qrow over her shoulder. An making him let out a highly unceremonious yelp in surprise as he was lifted off the ground.

“Summer. Damn it, were in public! Put me down!” he yelled out in indignation. She noticed two things. One Qrow weighed her down less than all her guns together. And two, guys really don’t like being carried. 

She couldn’t help laugh as his struggling became more frantic by the second.

“No” she replied while trying to keep her laughter down, that also made it harder to stop him from breaking free. But un surprisingly he soon broke free from her hold and in the process making them both lose their centre of gravity and tumble on the floor on top of each other.

Qrow was annoyed with her, but not annoyed enough to not worry about her physical wellbeing which was currently under threat of being crushed by him. So he immediately raised himself up 

“Summer, are you alright?” he asked in worry as he looked down at his teammate whose face was covered behind her hair. She inhaled before pushing the hair out her face. Revealing her eyes which welling up with tears.

It wasn’t his fault. She was the one that picked him up. So why did he feel so bad.

“It was an accident. I’m really really so-“ he started when he was cut off by the sound of her laughter. He immediately narrowed his eyes at her and felt his annoyance return. But before he could berate he was cut off by sound of whistle causing him to glance at the small audience they had attracted with their antics. All looking at them with amusement.  
He felt his face heat for second before getting off her and dusting himself off as naturally as possible. Summer didn’t seem to notice and was still laughing as she grabbed his offered hand. But in the process of her laughter she tripped over her own feet and fell on his chest causing Qrow to steady her in his arms and some spectators to applaud.

That was when she seemed to notice and glanced towards them. Her laughter immediately subsided.

“Ah, young love. There’s nothing as pure and innocent” an elderly woman said causing them both to go red and separate. On the other hand the old man next her snorted and rolled his eyes.

“There’s also nothing as reckless honey” he said before moving on elsewhere. He had a bored look of ‘I’m too old for this shit’ on his face.

“Oh Greg, don’t you remember when we were like that” the lady said as he walked away.

“Woah, woah woah. Cool your jets people. Were just friends” Qrow pointed out to the crowd causing them to let out a disappointed ‘oh’ before dispersing. However the few who remained rolled their eyes at him

“Well then just make-out already and seal the deal. I’ve only been here one minute and I’m already sick of the ‘will they won’t they’ atmosphere” said a dark haired male dressed in blue hoodie holding a can of soda. 

“I can give you another reason to feel sick if you want pal” Qrow replied threateningly. The guy wasn’t particularly well built, actually he was rather scrawny and made the smart choice of not replying but instead walking away. The rest of the crowd were sent scurrying the other with a single look from him.  
Turning back to Summer he noticed her squirming uncomfortably.

“…Qrow?” she said in unusually timid sounding voice. She had arms folded behind her back and her eyes down cast.

“Yeah”

“I think we should head back to your place. I’m suddenly feeling really self-conscious” she admitted her with her cheeks turning red. Understandable considering their predicament. 

“Yeah, I’m with you on that one” he stated also feeling unusually self-conscious. So the two exited the building and headed back to Qrow’s place. It was long and quiet with neither of them daring to break it. Both too preoccupied with their internal conflicts.  
He couldn’t keep denying to himself that he had developed strong romantic feelings for Summer. He couldn’t pinpoint the exact moment when it started since he had looked her in the eye plenty of times and looked away without feeling a thing. So he was certain it wasn’t love at first sight. 

That didn’t exist in real life. No, it was something more. She went from a simple teammate that he had to share dorms with to a capable leader that he could respect. Then a friend that he could risk his life for. And eventually that friendship and admiration turned into an annoying crush that he could ignore whenever he needed to.

And now that crush had blossomed into full on infatuation. And now after four whole years he wasn’t too sure he could keep it hidden much longer or if he even wanted to.  
It was already late evening and sun was preparing to go down. It was then that he felt an arm reach out for his. Glancing over to her he noticed Summer’s eyes were ahead, clearly refusing to turn to him. Was this an open invitation? 

He remained silent and slowly entwined their fingers as a silent show acceptance. For a moment he thought she would pull away but instead heard her exhale. It was subtle but he noticed. And so they spent the rest the way hand in hand.

“Were here” Qrow announced as soon as they stopped in front of the door.

“Yeah, I can see that Qrow” she pointed out. Ignoring her response he reached into his pocket and pulled out his key to unlock the door. Pushing open the door they stepped.

Detaching her arm from his Summer took seat on his bed.

“Nice place” she complemented.

“Thanks. Not as big as yours though”.

“Doesn’t really matter Qrow” 

Stepping over to the fridge Qrow opened it to see only just a few bottles of water. The rest was all alcohol. Pulling out a bottle of water and beer for himself he offered her the former.

“Thirsty?” he asked. She stared the bottle momentarily before replying.

“Yup, for a bottle of fresh Beer” she said with grin. This made him raise an eyebrow at her.

“Beer? I thought you couldn’t stand alcohol” 

“Well there’s a first time for everything. Besides I’m in an adventurous mood today” she said as she took the bottle from him and opened it. He only watched in shock as she took a huge swig from the bottle, enough to even make him wanna stop. Pulling the drink away from her lips she wiped her mouth lowered it.

“Your gonna make yourself sick. And drunk” he warned. Summer on the other hand shook her head in disagreement and waved the bottle in front of him.

“Nope, in for a penny in for pound. Besides its just one bottle Qrow” she said reassuringly. Qrow looked at her for a moment before letting his suspicions fall. Summer Rose drinking something that wasn’t non-alcoholic? That’s was practically unheard of. It was a welcome change. But still 

“Look Summer, you don’t have to force yourself to drink because of me” he said with his best smile. He was sure it looked forced but she got the message and lost her smirk.

“I mean it when I say it Qrow. I’m doing this because I want to so stop worrying” she replied with a look that left no room for discussion. 

“Well, alright then. So long as you’re sure” he said as he pulled another bottle from the fridge and placed the water back inside.   
He took a small sip from it before taking a seat on the only chair in the room.

“So, how many Grimm have slain ever since we separated” she asked.

“About a hundred and ten. Most of which were low class Grimm. Maybe a few Ursa’s” he replied as he took another quick gulp from his bottle. 

“one hundred and fifteen for me. If butter fly Grimm count a thousand” 

“They don’t” he stated flatly. She took another gulp for her bottle and laid it down on the bedside.

“Still higher than –hic- yours though” she said with a look that was supposed to be teasing but instead looked incredibly dazed. He could also feel the drink begin to take effect and felt his vision begin to blur slightly. But he was use to it and didn’t lose his footing.

“Yeah well –hic- it won’t be for long hot stuff” he said. It took about two seconds for him realize what had just happened and internally swore at himself for it. There was a brief moment of silence as she paused to gave him questioning look, perhaps wondering if the drink was making her hear things.

“Um what did you just call me?” she asked as she looked him as if he’d grown a second head.

“Nothing” he said quickly to cover it up.

“… We’ll alright then” she said willing herself to forget it. “Woah, I feel kinda woozy” she said as she steadied herself on the bed.

“Drunk already huh?” he asked to which she nodded and dropped the bottle on the side. But in her current state she lost her grip and drinks contents spilled on the carpet floor.

“Oops sorry. I’ll clean it up” she said as she grabbed the tissue box and tried to wipe the floor. Getting down on his knees Qrow grabbed her hand to stop her.

“Its no big deal Summer I’m moving out tomorrow anyway. You should just get some water before you pass out. Trust me, you don’t want a hangover” he warned as he took the tissues from her.

“No. Its my mess. I clean it up” she said as her body wobbled. It was just half a bottle and she was already sounding dead drunk. He couldn’t really expect to hold her liquor the first time but even Raven didn’t lose herself until she drank two bottles. But them again his sister always had a knack for self-control. Well at least when it wasn’t her temper that needed control.

Summer reached to his arm to try and grab the box back but missed and grabbed his shirt instead. Putting an arm on her shoulder he smirked.

“Don’t worry. You did great for your first time Summer. Just get some rest” he said as he squeezed her shoulder soothingly. Looking at him straight Summer’s body relaxed.

“Oh, screw it” she said before grabbing his shoulders and pulling him in for a kiss. Qrow’s mind practically froze at the sudden contact. Her lips were soft and moist due to all the alcohol, yet tender at the same time. 

He remained frozen place as Summer lips caressed his, wondering if it was all in his imagination. But it was as real as the faint taste of alcohol in his mouth. Her initiating it was all the encouragement he needed to wrap his arms around her and return the gesture and deepen the kiss. She responded to his acceptance by wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him closer. The minutes seemed to pass by as they kissed 

It wasn’t long until he felt her arms reach into his shirt that alarms started going off in Qrow’s head. Even though she started it this didn’t feel quite right. Grabbing her arms he gently dislodged them   
from his buttons and pulled away.

“Summer, hold it” he said causing her to look back at him in confusion.

“What’s wrong Qrow? I thought you wanted this too” she said in disappointment.

“Not now. Your drunk and out of your senses” he said sternly. In response Summer reached up and grabbed his cheek.

“Your right, I am drunk. But I’m not out my senses”

“Yes you are. You’d never do this if you weren’t drunk. And I’m not about to take advantage of you” he stated as he redid his buttons. 

“Maybe not. But they do say a drunk persons actions is a Sober ones inner thoughts” she said as she looked at him straight on. That made Qrow turn back and look at her.

“So what your saying is-”

“I’ve been wanting to do that to you for months” she finished for him. He still felt uncertain about this, and he knew she could tell judging by the teasing smirk on her lips.  
Closing the distance between them she wrapped her arms around him again

“Huh” he said dumbfounded. How friggin ironic was it that he was having the exact same problem ever since he left her.

“And if that kiss was any indication. You’ve been wanting this too Qrow” she said as she looked up at him playfully. She was only just a head shorter than him so Qrow didn’t have to look down too far. A little smile formed on his face.

“Idiot. Why didn’t you just tell me in the first place? We could’ve avoided all this waiting” he said. She smiled back in return.

“I could say the same to you. You never made a move, only just the little hints from your body language, so I never got the nerve to try anything. I guess that makes us both idiots” she countered with a little wink. Bringing his head down Qrow initiated another kiss. This one was a lot more chaste and restrained than the last.  
When he eventually pulled away he looked at her again and noticed her legs shaking.

“Okay, I think you need some water now”

“Yeah, I think now’s about the time for it” she said she took a seat and let Qrow pass her a bottle of water. After taking a huge gulp of water her body collapsed on top of his bed.

“That tired from just a single bottle?” he said teasingly as he sat on the bedside. The young huntress responded with a grumble before turning away from him. He felt a vain twitch on his head and rolled his eyes. Leave it Summer to make herself at home in his room, get drunk, confess her feelings through a heated kiss, then fall asleep on his bed and leave him feeling awkward.

When Summer finally woke up it was already dusk. Sitting up from his bed she rubbed her eyes groggily.

“Ah, she awakens from her long hibernation” Qrow said with thick explorer accent. She glanced over and saw him sitting on the floor next to her. His blade detached from its long hilt and sprawled out in front of him for maintenance. 

He pulled the little trigger under its hilt allowing a double barrel to stretch out. The mechanism probably operated his gun and a few other things, it just couldn’t ever be simple when Qrow was   
involved.

“Something wrong with your weapon Qrow?” she inquired. Without looking up from his work he shook his head.

“No, but it’s not like there’s anything else to do with you out cold for the last two hours” 

“What? I was out that long?” she asked in disbelief. He responded to that with a nod as he looked back at her.

“Yup. Barely even finished your drink. Don’t worry though I finished it for you” he said with a smirk. Summer berried her face in her hands and sighed.

“You know, I really thought could last another bottle” she said. In response Qrow patted her head, albeit more teasingly that comforting.

“Don’t sweat it, it gets the best of us squirt” he said before realizing that he was about hit the Trigger mechanism and Quickly brought his free hand down to hold it in place. “Shit, that was close” he said as he detached the trigger. The last thing he needed was to be kicked out prematurely due to a dumb accident.

“I guess I should head back to my place now” she said as she stood up and began walking towards the door. He didn’t reply until her hand was reaching for the knob.

“You know, you’re welcome to spend the night if you want” he offered as he wiped the blade with a rag. His face a mask of indifference. Looking at him over her shoulder she felt her insides go all mushy. 

“Qrow, is this your way of asking me not to leave?”

“I don’t remember asking something else Summer” he snapped.

“Always the charmer” she said half mocking half amused.

“Only the best for you” he responded equally. They stared into others for a long moment before she broke into a giggle and walked over to Qrow and hugging him tightly and burying her face in his chest.

She didn’t voice it out but that was actually a test. Her means of finding out if he really wanted this as much as she did. If he let her go she wouldn’t bring up what happened earlier between them and   
pretend it never happened. Just a subtle of way of letting him know he could walk away without any hard feelings. But he didn’t disappoint.

“Thanks Qrow” she said she smiled through his shirt

“Its no big deal” he said playing it cool.

“Yeah. I guess not”

They spent the night in each other embrace and for the first time in their lives they felt whole.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that wraps up this little mini story. I’ve decided to write one last little chapter to tie this little wish fulfilment of a story up with a nice bow. An epilogue of sorts that probably won’t be up to a thousand words and will be updated really soon. After which I’ll get back to updating my other Steven Universe fic ‘A harsh life’
> 
> So yeah this fic is basically finished and to be honest was made entirely on a whim with practically no thought put into planning or structure. Though I intend to continue writing RWBY fic’s in the future for now I’ll stick to the much bigger project.  
> So until next time feel free to read and if you feel so inclined comment on this fic telling me what you liked or hated about it.

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't going to be a long fic or anything and will only have a few chapters. So you can expect the next chapter soon.


End file.
